


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [9]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 110

TERI  
We have until sunset. I’ll handle the job inside the school myself.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ikuksima aha menupwa. Ihita henyas adibidumon elo._


End file.
